


Taking Servant Inventory 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Sequel, Servants, inventory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: Violet, Da Vinci, and Mash take inventory of the new servants that have come to Chaldea. Takes place after the Shimousa pseudo-singularity.As said in the first servant inventory, the purpose of these chapters are primarily to establish who is and isn't in Violet's Chaldea since unlike the Gudas, she doesn't have the affinity nor resources to summon every single servant from the gacha.These chapters can be used for future story reference.Previous ones: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203469/chapters/53011603
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Taking Servant Inventory 2: Electric Boogaloo

“So the Scathach Skadi rolls were a dud,” Violet said, plopping down into a chair in Da Vinci’s workshop. Mash took the seat next to her, opening up her tablet to the Spirit Origin List.

“At least we still got new servants,” Mash said lightly.

“True. Though the Norse Goddess has not graced Chaldea, the Lord has still blessed us with plenty of new servants.”

“And it’s not like you had any quick servants ready for her anyway,” Da Vinci commented, coming out from behind her latest work in progress invention.”

“Hey! Achilles was ready! Summer Scathach, Kintoki, and Fran too!”

“Senpai, do you ever wonder why God allows you to summon deities from other religions?” asked Mash. She counted on her fingers. “Ishtar, Eresh, Euryale, the Medusas, Jaguar, technically Sanzang to name a few…. Aren’t you not supposed to have any god before him? Isn’t it weird?”

“I’ve wondered that too. My guess is that it’s alright as long as I don’t start worshipping them,” Violet replied. 

“By the way, are you going to be okay for summer? You broke the bank trying to summon Skadi, even though you haven’t even started the first lostbelt. Taking your sweet time moving the plot along. You saw the prologue months ago too.” Da Vinci adjusted something on her invention. ‘If things are anything like last year with you guys getting trapped on an island and then Ishtar hosting her race, there’ll probably be more summer servants. Then again,” Da Vinci murmured, “by then we may have destroyed the final pseudo-singularity…”

“Oy! Quit it with the Clairvoyance EX! We’re not supposed to know what happens to us in the future and Jaguar’s the only one allowed to mess with the fourth wall.” Violet sighed. “I’ll find a way to manage this summer.”

“We don’t have a lot of time, Senpai,” said Mash.

“It’s enough to get  _ something _ scrounged together.”

“Anyway,” cut in Da Vinci, “since our last check in you have passed out for days on end on three separate occasions. One of those times, we had to send Kotarou in after you. The second time, you woke up with a dragon boy in your bed.”

“Yeah, and I had to stop Mash from killing Sieg!” Violet turned to her friend with a pointed look.

“He was a strange boy who suddenly appeared in your bed! What if he had been trying to...to…” Mash blushed.

Violet shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“So yeah,” continued Da Vinci. “You now have 115 servants. 22 more than last time. To make things easier, just give me the rundown on the new ones.”

“Okay…” Violet said as Mash angled the tablet towards her so that she could see.

Caster Gilgamesh

  * Apparently not as troublesome as his archer counterpart, according to some of the servants, but just as demanding. He’s been butting heads with Medea and frankly, the other casters _do not_ like being caught in the middle of their arguments. He’s definitely a workaholic as even here in Chaldea, despite coming a lot later than other servants, he has managed to find work for himself. Now the concern is that he’ll die from overwork, _again_. Kid Gil tries to avoid him but every time Caster sees me cuddling or playing with the kid he gets mad. 



Tomoe Gozen

  * As per the advice of Benkei, she is roomed far away from Ushiwakamaru. After doing some research, this has been found to be a sound decision. With how many servants we now have, there’s hope that they’ll never realize who each other is and we won’t have to deal with _yet another pair_ of servants out for each others’ necks. Otherwise, she has become a proud member of Chaldea’s videogame club.



Ibaraki

  * Ibaraki has taken to making me give her lap pillows, perhaps because it pisses off Raikou. However, she does spend a lot of time playing with the child servants so she may have just seen them do it and decided to do it herself. Many sweets have gone missing since her arrival. Emiya has campaigned for locks on the snack cabinets. However, this has been countered by other servants who don’t want to have to depend on the kitchen staff for their snack intake. Other than that, she misses Shuten and is ecstatic every time a Support Shuten comes around. Her room is full of body pillows of her.



Berserker Kintoki

  * Yes, I _finally_ summoned him. Raikou is overjoyed. He’s a cool dude all around. As soon as he came, immediately started helping out the staff members and playing with the kids. And, he doesn’t know this, don’t tell him either, but some of the female staff members got _real_ interested when he showed up. That himbo-shonen hero charm, I’m telling you. I put him in the room next to Kotarou and his rider counterpart. I would have put them all together, but I don’t know if putting two of him in one room would unbalance things.



Ryougi Shiki

  * Keeps to herself for the most part, but helps out the kitchen staff when necessary and can be trusted with the kids. Oddly enough, as soon as she came, she immediately got to talking to Jekyll. Honestly, I still don’t know a lot about her.



Fionn

  * I should really stop expecting anything from my servants before I meet them in person. He's a famed European warrior king and godslayer but...No wonder he’s got women problems! Excuse my language but...He’s got _major_ word-I-cannot-say energy. I’ve also tried to talk to him about making jokes about Diarmuid’s curse and stuff. I don’t think he’s over it and that fact made me debate whether or not I should let him and Diarmuid room together. I took Diarmuid aside and voiced my concerns and we came to the compromise that Fionn would get the room one over him instead. Caster and Lancer Cu are between them as a buffer. 



Saber Lily

  * A total sweetheart. She spends a lot of time in the training rooms trying to get stronger. A lot of the older servants have a soft spot for her. Arturia Prime and the knights present have taken to looking out for her protecting her from Medea and other servants who may have strange intentions for her. She likes going to the stables and taking care of the horses. Also...Kid Gil has a little crush on her! It’s so cute!



Salieri

  * Tried to kill Amadeus on sight. I’ve had to command seal him to keep him from stabbing him. The only reason he hasn’t unsummoned himself is because I technically didn’t prohibit him from using other methods. The good news is that he doesn’t do anything around Marie and when things don’t have to do with Amadeus, he’s actually quite docile. I gave him a room far away from Amadeus with a piano and plenty of empty sheet music. He spends his days composing for the most part. I sometimes stop by, bring him some wine, and listen to him. He doesn’t get along with Phantom though.



Achilles

  * Achilles and Hektor bring out the worst in each other. Can’t even have them in the same room. I’ve already had to get on their cases for starting fights in the common areas. Otherwise, he gets along with most of the other servants, though he did want to fight Heracles, and race Kintoki, but that’s less about trying to kill each other. Alexander was _over the moon_ when he showed up. And is it just me or does he really make you think of Cu?



Chiron

  * Ah, Horse Sensei. He’s happy to see his students again. Heracles was a bit uncomfortable around him, but after a bit of talking, they’re fine. I like talking to Chiron, I always learn something new from him. He regularly holds classes where he teaches some of the other heroic spirits. I’d be in them too if I didn’t already have a bunch of lessons already. However, I do often get his help when I have trouble with my homework. He’s also skilled in pretty much everything he tries. Need someone to watch the kids? He got you. Need an extra hand in the kitchen? On it. Infirmary overloaded? Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve also seen him chatting with Scathach quite a few times.



Sieg

  * Sieg is just happy to be here. He’s a regular in Chiron’s classes. Astolfo claimed him as roommate on sight. Apparently he used to be Astolfo’s master. He seems to have some sort of connection to the Jeanne we recently summoned as well. I don’t know exactly what that’s all about but Gilles has developed a strong dislike for him.



Atalante

  * She has taken up the role of designated babysitter for the kids. Honestly, I don’t believe we would have been able to keep her from this role. She nearly put an arrow through Jeanne as soon as she saw her. I hope you’re noticing a pattern here.



“Yeah,” said Da Vinci. “Lots of newer servants who’ve got beef with older servants. Should I start budgeting for potential property damage?”

“That would be prudent.”

  * Anyway, she keeps trying to get at the golden apples so now we have to keep them locked up.



Sanzang

  * The monk has _finally_ arrived! I’d say I can’t believe she got lost in the Throne of Heroes but this is Sanzang we’re talking about. She’s happy to finally be here but, of course, keeps on getting lost. At one point, late at night Li found her wandering around the morgue trying to get to the cafeteria. At first I gave her her own room but she doesn’t like being alone so when Okita Alter came I made them roommates.



Sakamoto Ryouma and Oryou

  * I stan a man that loves his wife. They really are a nice couple. I have tea with them sometimes. Oryou even gave me a frog. Since it was still alive, I set up a terrarium for it in my room. I named him Kermit. Apparently Sakamoto is the Emiyas and Okita’s Counter Guardian senpai. Izo nearly tried to kill him, so I asked if he wanted a room away from him, but he said no. It seems that he still wants to be friends with him.



Okada Izou

  * Managed to pick fights with/mouth off to 8 servants within the first day of being here. He’s like an angry pomeranian. I confronted him about this and he blew me off. His ego’s huge for a guy surrounded by demigods. I’m afraid we’re gonna need a situation like the one we had with Hyde for him to realize that if he’s going to get anywhere he needs the help of others. Ryouma is still trying to be friends with him.



Majin Okita Souji

  * She was distant at first. Didn’t really talk to anyone, even me. It made Sanzang rather sad but since coming, Okita’s warmed up quite a bit. She’s a lot more cuddly now. She seems to enjoy squishing my cheeks a lot.



Avicebron

  * First to come during the Skadi summoning. Like the other casters, he’s set up shop and has begun producing golems. He says he’s not very good with people so it doesn’t seem like he’ll be in the common areas a lot. He likes poetry and wrote a lot of it in life so I’m going to read some of his works and pick his brain. Medea also wants to see if I’m any good with golems.



Berserker Lancelot

  * I don’t know if he hates Arturia or loves her to be honest. As soon as he saw Arturia and Lily, he went _ape_. Arturia feels terrible seeing one of her knights like that. The only one he doesn’t seem to go off on as much is Lalter and even then… I left him in the care of some of our older berserkers. Oddly enough, he and Mash get along very well. Right Mash? He seemed really happy (Or at least I think he was) to see you.



Nursery Rhyme

  * Atalante was happy to receive a new child and the kids were happy to have a new playmate. Since Santa Lily moved in with her older version, Nursery has taken her bed in Bunyan and Abby’s room. She has voiced her beef with Anderson and now won’t leave him alone.



Siegfried

  * Sumanai-kun apologizes a lot. His self-esteem is awful. It’s a good thing a lot of people he’s familiar with were summoned before him. He hasn’t been around long, but he’s noticeably protective over Sieg.



Jeanne D’Arc

  * This is the happiest I’ve ever seen Gilles. Seriously! When he laid eyes on Jeanne, he wept. He wept tears of utter joy. You ever seen a grown man cry? She already has quite a few acquaintances here already and has claimed Santa Lily as her younger sister. She quickly introduced herself to Martha and Georgios, so I’ll probably be seeing her at bible study from now on.



Gawain

  * He and Euryale made eye contact and he broke out in a cold sweat. I’ll have to make sure she doesn’t bully him too much. Arturia and Bedivere are happy to have another of their fellow knights around. 



“Okay, thank you for your hard work,” Da Vinci said, dismissing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've gotten so many new servants since the last Inventory chapters, I've decided to update the inventory.
> 
> However, I just want to note that some of the coming stories take place before this point so if some servants are noticeably absent, that's why.


End file.
